Estrellas del Zodiaco
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un grupo de actores ha sido convocado para representar a los personajes de una seria muy famosa "caballeros del zodiaco", pero muchos son muy distintos a los dichos personajes que representaran…caballeros, Marinas, espectros, dioses guerreros y mas…son los papeles que actores mimados, caprichosos, vanidosos, irresponsables y sábelo los dioses que mas...seran convocados...


**Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo los uso por mera diversión y entretenimiento…**

* * *

**N/A****En este finc, los caballeros dorados, que son los personajes principales, son actores conocidos y sus personalidades varían a lo que en el anime/manga se muestra. Así que pronto vera a un Mu caprichoso, un Shaka desesperante, un Milo tranquilo y maduro, y así otros cambios, pero eso no significa que será para todo mi finc…no, de acuerdo a la escena iremos cambiando sus personalidades… este finc es un UA mesclado con el universo saint Seiya, ósea nuestros doraditos actores, a harán sus papeles en Saint Seiya….sin mas espero les guste…**

* * *

**Estrellas de zodiaco**

Las instalaciones de una productora muy conocida "Kido", se encontraba ahora llena de todo un reparto de actores reconocidos, unos no tanto y otros que ni siquiera se sabia si existían…todo con un solo objetivo, representar a los personajes de cierta serie que llevaría por nombre "caballeros del zodiaco"*, una serie que tenia como tema principal, la aventura de cinco jovencitos, que portaban armaduras que estas al mimo tiempo representaban a una constelación, y su misión es proteger a Atena, diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, así como a la humanidad y la tierra, de dioses invasores como Poseidón, Hades, propios de la mitología griega, también como de otras mitologías caso de Odín…

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos negros con algunas cuantas canas visibles por la edad, se encontraba leyendo detenidamente, la personalidad y características de cada personaje a la vez que los comparaba con los actores que ahí reunidos estaban, para ver que actor se adecuaba a cada personaje. Así mismo sus asistentes se encargaban de adaptar un poco el guion para no distorsionar tanto el carácter de los actores…ya que muchos eran conocidos por mantener sus personalidades en cada película o serie en las que participaban…

Mmmm…esto es difícil…-comento el hombre mayor- hay tantos personajes…y los actores, no se ven adecuados para los personajes…mmmm…- el hombre ahora sostenía en las manos, el guion de personaje del Pegaso. El personaje principal de la serie- no creo que les quede…- pensó al mirar las fotos de los jóvenes de alrededor de 16 años- este personajes es para un niño…inmaduro, impulsivo, violento pero al vez buen amigo, decidido y…-describía al dichoso Pegaso- mmmm…-

Señor…-una joven de cabellos negros y ojos gatunos se acercó al hombre-ya tenemos preparados a los actores que representaran a los caballeros dorados…-anuncio mientras le tendía un folder, con varias fotos adjuntadas a la descripción del personaje- asido difícil pero creo que son los mas adecuados…-agregó al ver al anciano un tanto desconforme- señor Mitsumasa?- llamo al ver al viejo aun hundido en sus pensamientos, analizando lo entregado por la joven-

mmm….me parece, que…al señor Camus, lo ponemos para el caballero de Acuario y Aioros para el caballero de sagitario…- dijo en tanto intercambiaba las fotos-…con lo demás, esta bien…-agrego, entregándole el folder- Sandra, quiero que le entregues el guion a los actores lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que haya demoras, ni mal entendidos…- expreso el anciano a la joven la cual asintió- ah…y entrégale, este guion a mi nieta…estoy seguro que le encantara hacer este personaje…-

Si, señor…-dicho esto la joven salió de la oficina del productor- Atena?...- leyó el nombre del personaje- no creo que a Saori le quede el personaje…pero como dicen, que aunque no sepas actuar, pero si tienes influencia…- expreso la asistente-va…mejor voy a entregarles sus papeles a los futuros doraditos…como que los veo de cerca- pensó, con una sonrisa ilusionada…

* * *

Entro al lugar, que estaba dispuesto para los actores reconocidos, encontrándose con los doce hombres que representarían a los caballeros dorados…

Buena tarde, señores…-saludo la joven, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al ver a tan lindos hombres que posaron su mirada atenta en ella- les…traigo…sus… personajes…-los nervios estaban que no la dejaban hablar-

A ver señorita, tranquila que no mordemos…-uno de los hombres de cabellos azules y cortos le sonrió amable-

Eh…si…-susurro mientras se sonrojaba aun mas- este…el papel del caballero de Aries, es para usted señor Mu…-le entrego un cuadernillo anillado con todo lo correspondiente a dicho personaje-…señor Aldebarán, su papel será del caballero de Tauro…-y así la joven le fue entregando los personajes a cada uno de los doce hombre que ahí se encontraban…- el señor, Mitsumasa desea que…-la joven fue cortada por la voz de hubo de los actores…

Disculpa, me están dando el personajes de un secundario…-un hombre de cabellos rubio y ojos azules, extrañamente parecido a Barbie, hablo-

Eh…si…-contesto la joven ganándose una mirada de enojo del joven-

Espera me estas diciendo que yo, Shaka, el actor elegido antes que Orlando Bloom para hacer de Legolas en el señor de los anillos, claro era obvio mis cabellos rubios son naturales a comparación de Orlando- dijo auto alongándose- y yo quedaba mejor para el personaje, pero lo rechace…y ahora van darme un personaje secundario?- el rubio se masajeaba una sien y la cara de molestia que tenia era temible-

…no es mi decisión, señor…-la joven trato de razonar con el actor-

No!, no…se supone que yo me presente para el papel de Pegaso…y estoy seguro que nadie aquí es mejor actor que yo y…-

Disculpa?- un peli celeste interrumpió la parlotearía del rubio- rubiecito de octava, aquí el mejor actor soy yo…así que…- los demás actores intervinieron en las discusión que se formo, unos diciendo que él es mejor actor, mientras otros trataban de tranquilizar a los demás…

Cállense!- grito una desesperada asistente, que ya llevaba un buen rato intentando calmarlos- como le dije señor Shaka, no es mi decisión…además los cinco personajes principales y el protagonista son muy jóvenes…-los miro uno a uno- y …ustedes ya están pasaditos…-esas palabras fueron la condena de la pelinegro-

Que?!- los doce hombres que ahí estaban dieron un grito ensordecedor, que a la chica no le quedo más que salirse de ese lugar-

Con lo lindos que se veían…-susurro mientras caminaba a prisa, vaya a ser que esos locos la sigan- mejor me voy a ver que mas personajes están listos…-

* * *

**N/A: **

*** Caballeros del zodiaco, sé que el verdadero nombre de la serie es Saint Seiya, pero para este finc eh decidido poner el nombre que lleva en Latinoamérica, especialmente por que en este finc los personajes de la serie solo serán nombrados como su constelación o armadura, mas no por los nombres de quien la porta, ya que los "actores" llevan el nombre de los caballeros y más, y para no crear confusión ni nada…pues lo hice así…espero no molestar por a ser algo así…**

**Esta idea me nació de la película "una guerra de película"…muy divertida a mi opinión…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que lean este finc y comente, así como mis demás fincs…pues este será mi última actualización e historia de este año, por que me voy de vacaciones y no se hasta cuando andaré sin poder escribir y comentar…así que espero me extrañen…jajaja…besos y gracias!**


End file.
